


It's Okay If You're Not Ready

by general_fux



Series: First Time [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has never had sex before, and is too embarrassed to admit to Hux that he isn't ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so we had this awesome play about consent at my college a couple days ago and I started thinking about kylo and hux of course,,, this is kinda angsty in the beginning but dont worry next chapter itll be fluffy and smutty i promise

Kylo moaned around Hux’s tongue as it slid past his own. His mouth was hot and the feeling so strange yet so good at the same time. Hux’s hand was beneath Kylo’s shirt, tweaking his nipples and smoothing over his pecs. Kylo wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his hands, and eventually settled for laying them on Hux’s hips to hold him steady where he straddled him.

He was excited, he really was. After fawning over Hux for months from a distance, he had finally managed to slip a note under his door asking him to meet him behind the dorm if he wanted to go on a date. It had been nerve wracking, and he almost didn’t expect Hux to show up. Now, here they were, two months later. Sucking on each other’s tongues and grinding.

It felt good. Kylo had had an erection for some time now, and with every grind of Hux’s slender hips against his, he felt himself get harder. 

When Hux slipped his free hand from Kylo’s hair down to between his legs, Kylo couldn’t help but whimper. His breath huffed out past his lips and he involuntarily pulled back. 

“Everything all right?”

His cheeks were burning. “Y-yeah, yeah. I’m fine, I think.”

Hux stared him for a moment, his pupils larger than usual and flitting from spot to spot on Kylo’s face. He leaned in, pressed their lips together, and continued stroking at Kylo through his briefs. His touches were slow and when he squeezed Kylo shivered at the pressure and heat, and at the way the fabric rubbed at his over sensitive skin.

Hux’s hands weren’t as large as his, and Kylo was more familiar with the feel of his own hands around himself than anyone else’s. Hux had given him handjobs before but that was as far as they went - it had been enough. He hadn’t told Hux yet that he’d never gotten anything more than those, had never been with anybody else before him. He felt as though Hux was under the impression he had had plenty of experience, and he couldn’t help the pang of shame he felt as he thought of just how inexperienced he was.

When Hux began to sidle down off of Kylo and onto his knees, he felt his heart jump into his throat. Hux was pushing his legs apart and scooting forward, palms smoothing up along his thighs; the higher they went, the faster Kylo’s heart raced. In a few short moments his cock was free and Hux’s hand pumped him at a slow pace, tightening his grip towards the base before slipping back up. He was leaking a decent amount of precome that aided Hux in his motions, that made slick noises only just hidden by the music he had put on before Kylo arrived.

It felt...good. 

Hux was leaning forward now, plush lips parting. Kylo knew how warm that mouth was, hoped it would feel just as good around his cock as before, when they were kissing. His throat was tightening and he could feel his eyes water; he couldn’t help the shaky hitch in his breathing when Hux finally took him in his mouth. Those green eyes that flicked up to his and that contrasted so beautifully behind his pale orange lashes as his cheeks hollowed to suck.

It felt good, he told himself. He was shaking more now, hoping Hux didn’t notice the way he clenched his fists around the hem of his shirt.

Hux’s tongue was almost unbearably warm and alarmingly slimy against his cock. It was different than when his tongue was in his mouth, far different. Rather than bucking up _into_ his mouth, Kylo felt himself shift, his hips trying to pull down and away. That wasn’t what was supposed to happen, was it? He was supposed to want more, wasn’t he?

It didn’t feel good. It was too hot, too wet, the slide of his tongue so unfamiliar and strange. Kylo was used to the feeling of that tongue in his mouth, against his own, but this was an entirely different sensation, an alien one that was just too much too fast. 

“S-stop.” 

Hux pulled off with a pop, a thin string of saliva still connecting him to Kylo’s cock. “What?”

“Just, I - I need you to not. Do that. I can’t, I’m sorry-” 

Hux had had one hand at the base of his cock and the other gripping his thigh, but Kylo pushed both away. He could feel his cheeks burn, his eyes burn, his throat burn - he was too _hot_ and his heart was _racing_ and he needed Hux’s hands _off_ of him. 

Hux was standing now, wringing his hands as he watched Kylo scramble to put his cock away. 

“I don’t understand, did I do something wrong -”

His vision was going blurry as he managed to stuff his achingly hard cock back into his briefs. He was going to cry, God _damn it -_

“ _Kylo._ ”

Hux had pressed his hand flat against Kylo’s chest, the other held up in a sort of “whoa there” gesture. His brows were knitted together and his cheeks flushed like they did when Kylo would give him head. 

“I’m sorry.”

It was mumbled, and he couldn’t bear to make eye contact, not with the way Hux was looking at him: lust faltering to concern and confusion and hurt. Kylo leaned in and pressed his lips to Hux’s still somewhat swollen ones, pushing away the hand from his chest as he did. 

Hux didn’t try to stop him, just watched in silence as he brushed past and disappeared out of the doorway.

***

It had taken several attempts for Kylo to finally open his room’s door. He was still shaking, his erection not yet flagging, and he slammed the door harder than he meant to.

His phone buzzed not long after he fell back into his desk chair. After another minute went by it buzzed again, then a third time. 

Only when his breathing returned to a more comfortable rate did he finally look at the messages.

_H: Kylo are you alright?_

_H: I’m worried about you_

_H: Please tell me if I did something wrong_

He wanted to throw the phone across the room. He wanted to scream. He wanted to _be_ with Hux, to not be a fucking disappointment.

The phone rang and Hux’s face appeared on the screen. Kylo stared at it for a moment, at the barely contained smile in the picture. It was a photo he’d taken of him on their second date, and Hux almost had Kylo delete it.

He remembered the confusion and hurt in Hux’s eyes and declined the call. 

He didn’t change before crawling into bed, didn’t bother to shower. He kept his phone close by, opened up Contacts every now and again to see Hux’s small smile and bright eyes.

Kylo almost wished he could have had the courage to let Hux continue regardless of his discomfort, just so he could see anything else in his mind than Hux's eyes in those last moments before he left. 

His phone buzzed one last time but he had already fallen asleep, his cheeks sticky with drying tear tracks.

_H: Its okay if you arent ready please text me back_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning after leaving during the middle of Hux's attempt at having sex with him, Kylo explains why he ran off. Hux then helps him figure out what he is and is not comfortable with in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh so i feel terrible because I was planning on posting this around two weeks ago but....life happened lol. so shout out to [boredbyreality](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbyreality/pseuds/boredbyreality) because i thought i would be posting this in time for their birthday but that didnt happen asldkgh (im so sorry!!) so happy belated birthday and thank you for the awesome comments!!!
> 
> this came out angstier than i was originally planning but i promise theres a happy ending so please enjoi!

The ceiling wasn’t very interesting to look at, but Kylo had been lying in bed staring up at it for some time now. An hour, two hours - fuck if he knew. He had missed ( _Skipped_ was a better word) his morning class, and it looked like he would be missing his noon lecture as well. 

Hux was in his morning class. It had been Kylo’s favorite thing even before they were dating: seeing him drag himself into class, red hair only somewhat styled and bags under his eyes. A thermos of black coffee in one hand and a half eaten muffin in the other. 

“Morning classes are mistakes,” he’d say, dropping his bag on the floor as he sat at the desk beside Kylo. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of sweeteners.

“Even though you get to see me?” Kylo watched as Hux carefully ripped open each packet and poured them into the thermos. Seven were slowly stirred into the coffee.

“Especially when I get to see you.”

His phone buzzed beside his head. Kylo stared at the ceiling for another moment before reaching up and reading the notification.

_H: missed you in ASL._

He sighed and set the phone down, gaze returning to the ceiling. He was about to close his eyes when the phone buzzed again.

_H: we played Go Fish with flashcards. I kicked mitaka’s ass, it’ll please you to know_

Kylo’s lip twitched up in a smile as he rolled over onto his front. His thumb hesitated over the home button as he considered replying. Maybe what happened wasn’t too big a deal, maybe Hux would just forget about it, push it aside - 

_H: please let me know how youre doing, last night worried me_

H: you worried me

Well, there it was. Kylo took a deep breath and set the phone down. He closed his eyes and felt his stomach turn when he remembered the look Hux had given him. He’d looked concerned, yes, but there was something else there. He’d looked disappointed. Offended. 

Kylo felt his hands clench against the bed. He was a failure. He’d given Hux head many times, but when it came time for his turn he couldn’t stomach the feel of Hux’s mouth around him. Too hot, too wet, his tongue too slimy. Did his mouth feel like that for Hux? How could he stand all of it?

The night had been going so well up until that point. He had been hard, so why couldn’t he just enjoy himself? Why couldn’t he just suck it up and let Hux get him off? They had agreed beforehand that Hux would fuck him, that that was the anticipated end to the night. Hux would fuck him this time, and next time he would fuck Hux. 

Kylo wasn’t even sure if after last night that there would _be_ a next time. 

He flinched when a series of knocks on his door kicked him out of his thoughts.

“Kylo? Your sign says you’re in, and I know you’re there. Can we talk?”

His heart raced. He felt about ready to vomit at the thought of seeing Hux after the night before. 

“Kylo, please don’t be like this. I don’t understand what I did wrong.”

Kylo pressed his face into one of his pillows, fists clenching. _You didn’t do anything wrong you’re fine you’re perfect I’m not I’m a failure a fuck up I can’t do anything right you’re not the failure I am -_

There was the sound of shuffling outside of the door before a soft scrape. When Kylo lifted his head to look he saw a slip of paper lying there. He scrambled off the bed faster than he would have liked to admit. 

_I’ll be out at the rock if you change your mind._

Kylo felt his eyes water as he leaned against the door and slid down to sit. 

Hux was trying. He wanted to talk and to know what was wrong, but what could Kylo possibly tell him? That the feel of his mouth on him bordered on repulsive? That he was fine with his own hands pumping his cock but Hux’s made his skin crawl and his heart race in a way that made him want to run? That he wanted Hux to blow him, to give him a handjob, to fuck him - that his body both craved and abhorred the thought of any of those things happening?

His fingertips were scraping his scalp as he thought, the tears brimming and threatening to fall. He wanted so badly to talk to Hux and to explain, but he couldn’t even explain his own feelings to himself. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, on the verge of crying and digging his nails into his skin. His phone was silent, Hux’s last message still the most recent notification. Finally he pulled himself to his feet and shoved his phone and the note into the pocket of his hoodie. 

It wasn’t fair to let Hux feel as if he’d done something wrong when it was all him.

He told himself as much as he made his way out of the dorm. It was cold and grey out, and he half wished he grabbed his jacket before leaving. Despite the weather people were out and about, lounging at the tables in the quad or making their way to the dining commons. If he weren’t heading to find Hux, or if the events of the night before hadn’t occurred, he would be on his way to his class. Possibly trailing behind Rey and the others.

It took about five minutes to make his way towards the field. He stopped by the back of the dining commons building, feeling his throat lock: he could see Hux sitting on the rock in the distance.

It was a fairly large boulder, situated towards the middle of the field with a few trees here and there to the sides. Most people ventured there in the evening to smoke pot or cigarettes; they had done just that the weekend before. Kylo tried to not to smile at the memory of almost falling off of the back in his stoned stupor.

He stopped again when he was several yards away. Hux was watching him, had been since he rounded the corner of the commons. He was sitting cross legged at the top of the boulder, a half smoked cigarette held between his fingers and a thick scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Can I come up?”

Hux dragged on the cigarette and exhaled slowly, never breaking eye contact. “You say that as though you think I would say no.”

Kylo waited a moment before walking the last bit to the rock and climbing. Hux offered his hand and pulled up before shifting to face him.

“Why did you ignore my texts?”

“Because I was pissed you played Go Fish without me?”

“Kylo.”

He tucked his hands under his arms, looking anywhere but at Hux. “I’m sorry, I just...I feel like shit.”

“I can tell, but I don’t understand why.”

Kylo snorted. His throat felt even tighter when he spoke. “I feel like shit because I _am_ shit. I can’t...last night, I couldn’t.…”

Hux stamped out the cigarette and moved closer to Kylo, brows furrowed. “You weren’t ready, and that’s perfectly fine. If anybody should feel like shit for last night, it’s me. I should have asked to make sure you were alright every step of the way.”

Tears were slipping down Kylo’s cheeks. He had closed his eyes in the hopes that he wouldn’t cry, and he cringed when he felt Hux grab his chin and turn his head to face him.

“Kylo, if anyone is to blame it’s me. Do you understand that?”

He nodded weakly. A sharp pinch from Hux’s fingers and he yelped. “Yes, I do!”

“Good. _I_ need to understand what happened last night, so I need you to be honest with me about how you felt.”

Hux released Kylo’s chin but never looked away, his green eyes bright even with the lack of sun. His nose and cheeks were pink from the cold, and his breath puffed out in small clouds. Kylo wanted to wrap himself around him, warm him up and act like nothing had happened. 

He swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat grow. “I...I’ve never had sex, Hux. I thought I was ready. I wanted it and - and then you started touching me. And I got hard and I felt weird and it was too much - but I was still hard so I thought it would feel better after a bit and then you started blowing me and I couldn’t, I just _couldn’t_ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He was shaking, the heels of his palms driving into his eyes. “I ruined last night and I want to be with you but I don’t - I don’t know if I can _be_ with you yet.”

The silence after he finished felt as though it dragged on for forever. He refused to remove his hands from his eyes, his blunt fingernails digging into his scalp. 

“Kylo. Hey.” 

Fingertips brushed over one of his hands, gently tugging. He relented, revealing one puffy red eye to Hux. 

“I understand if you’re not ready; I’ll say that as many times as I need to for you to believe me. We don’t have to have sex right away - we can work up to it, if that would help. Do you think it would?”

Kylo tried to swallow despite the tightness in his throat. “It might.”

Hux nodded, rubbing Kylo’s hand between his fingers, tracing between his knuckles. “Then we’ll try that. And if it doesn’t work...if you’re still uncomfortable...then we’ll take a break for as long as needed.”

“What if I don’t become comfortable? What if I’m just indefinitely uncomfortable with-”

His hand was brought up to Hux’s lips and he went silent. Hux didn’t really kiss his fingers, just pressed gently with his mouth. Blew a warm puff of air against them.

“Then we won’t have sex. I didn’t take you up on your proposal to date solely because I find you sexually attractive - you do have many other attractive qualities. Like your endearingly big ears.”

Kylo snorted, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his cheek on them. He looked away for a moment before back to Hux. “You’re not...offended that I didn’t like the way you felt?”

“Of course not.”

“You don’t think it’s sad I’m still a virgin?”

Hux snorted this time. “Virginity is so...ridiculous. The fact that you’re sexually inexperienced has no effect on my feelings for you. If anything, it gives me a sense of pride that I’ll be the one to help you figure out what you like. Or dislike.”

Kylo watched Hux trace the veins on his hand. He certainly felt...more at ease. Of course, Hux could totally be lying about everything just to make him feel validated. It felt better to at least tell himself Hux was being honest. 

“When do you want to...start working me up?” he asked.

Hux brought Kylo’s hand back to his lips and kissed it, grazing his teeth over his knuckles. 

“Whenever you want.”

***

“Just touch yourself as if I wasn’t here.”

Kylo shifted where he was reclined. “I’ve done this in front of you before, though.”

Hux was sitting at the end of the bed, dressed only in his briefs. A bottle of lube and several condoms were beside him.

“I know. The point of this is to go through and figure out with certainty what you are and are not comfortable with. You have to be totally honest with me - and yourself.” He waved his hand. “So go. Slowly, so you don’t finish too quickly.”

Taking a deep breath, Kylo smoothed one hand along his abdomen, feeling his muscles jump at the light contact. With the other hand he reached down to his cock where it laid against the crease of his thigh. It only took a few strokes before he was hard; the way Hux was watching him with half lidded eyes only made it easier. He could see the outline of Hux’s own erection become more obvious the harder he became with each stroke. 

Kylo let out a huff when he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, toes curling and eyes fluttering shut for a moment. 

“I’m going to move to sit behind you. Is that alright?”

His heart rate increased and he wasn’t sure if it was his approaching orgasm or the anticipation of Hux. Regardless, he nodded.

“I need you to be vocal, Kylo.”

“Yes, it’s...it’s alright.”

Hux crawled up the bed slowly, eyes never leaving Kylo. He guided him into a sitting position and slipped behind him, slotting their bodies together. Making soft and soothing sounds, he rubbed his hands up and down along Kylo’s arms, squeezing at the muscles and nuzzling his neck. Kylo could feel him smile against his skin when he let out a whimper at the touches.

“How does this feel? Be honest.”

“Good. Really good,” he breathed, letting his head fall back onto Hux’s shoulder as he continued to stroke himself.

“I’m going to touch your cock now. Tell me to stop if you need to.”

Kylo felt his breath hitch when Hux’s hand smoothed down along his body, brushing over his abs and making them jump beneath his skin. A finger traced around the base of his cock before wrapping around and gripping it lightly. He removed his own hand once Hux’s began to pump him, movements slow and deliberate. A loose grip on the way up his shaft...a tighter, slow tug down. The occasional swipe over the head, damp with precome. The slightest scrape of a blunt nail.

“And this? Does it feel good?”

Kylo bit his lip. It did feel good. Hux had given him handjobs before and he had been fine. He felt fine now, but there was the barest hint of discomfort at the hand not being his own. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine the hand was actually his own.

“Kylo?”

“Yeah, it’s good.” 

Hux hummed against Kylo’s neck and pressed kisses just under his ear. His free hand rubbed blindly at his front, tweaking his nipple and tracing over the bulge of his pec. The longer Hux stroked him the more Kylo squirmed, trying not to buck his hips into the fist around him. He was panting, whines caught in his throat.

“Do you want me to try blowing you again? Don’t feel obligated to say yes.”

Kylo could feel his chest tighten as he remembered how it felt before, how hot and wet and slimy it had been. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“Yes, just...can you...go slowly?”

“Absolutely.”

Hux slipped out from his spot and crawled to between Kylo’s legs. Rubbing his palms along his thighs and squeezing at the tense muscles, he lowered himself and pressed his lips softly against against his knee. He planted light kisses along his inner thigh, moving slowly and glancing up at Kylo every other touch to check his expression. Once he reached his groin his lips hovered just above Kylo’s cock, his breath hot against the already overheated skin. 

Hux continued to kiss him, one hand stroking at his thigh while he moved up along the shaft, tongue darting out in between every other peck. He hesitated when Kylo’s breath hitched above him. 

“Are you good?”

Kylo could feel his cheeks burning as he nodded, managing a weak “yeah” as he stared down at Hux with wide eyes. His heart was pounding, but so far he didn’t feel like bolting from the room. 

Hux nodded back and lowered his head again, this time sticking out his tongue to kitten lick at the base. He continued to do so for several moments before flattening his tongue and dragging it up the shaft in one smooth movement. Kylo barely had time to register it before the tip of his cock was being licked at, Hux’s tongue swirling around it twice. 

He moaned involuntarily when Hux took him into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. There it was - that heat, that _wet_. 

“H-Hux-”

Hux immediately pulled off, green eyes wide. “Do I need to stop?”

Kylo nodded, one hand drawn up to cover his mouth. He could feel himself tearing up, eyes and throat beginning to burn. “I’m sorry, it just doesn’t feel right-”

Hux was shaking his head as he crawled up closer to Kylo. “Don’t apologize. I want to make you feel good, and if something doesn’t feel right, we won’t do it.” 

He cupped Kylo’s hot cheeks in his hands and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Kylo whined, eyes closing as he laid both hands on Hux’s hips. The slide of Hux’s tongue on his cock wasn’t something he was used to yet, but he was more than pleased to feel it in his mouth against his own tongue. 

Hux broke away, lower lip red and swollen from Kylo’s bites. “Do you want me to try fingering you?”

Kylo bit his lip. “I...if it’s alright I’d...actually like for you to just touch me again. Like you did before.”

Hux nodded and returned to his previous spot behind Kylo. He wasn’t much shorter than him, just a few inches, but he certainly felt much smaller when Kylo leaned all of his weight against him. It was a comforting weight, if not a bit heavy (thank goodness for the pillows Hux had stacked behind him, otherwise he’d be flattened). He smiled when Kylo tipped his head back to kiss at his jaw, one hand reaching up to turn Hux’s head and the other taking his hand and guiding it to his cock. 

Kylo whimpered as he mouthed at Hux’s jaw and felt the ginger delicately wrap his hand around him. He didn’t remove his own hand, cupping it loosely over Hux’s as he pumped. It slipped off after several strokes, taking hold of the sheets and wringing them as he tried not to buck his hips. Once again he closed his eyes.

“Do you feel good?” Hux asked, tipping his head as Kylo nipped at his throat.

“Yes,” came the somewhat muffled reply. He licked at Hux’s pulsepoint, free hand reaching back to pull his hair. “Real good.”

“I like that you were honest about not wanting me to do something. You have to be vocal and honest all the time, alright?” 

When there was no reply he twisted his hand and tightened his grip; Kylo moaned and arched his back. 

“Yes, yes, I’ll - I’ll be vocal.”

“And?”

“Honest. Vocal and honest - f-fuck, Hux….”

The past handjobs Hux had given Kylo had been good - strange, but not quite to the point of being particularly uncomfortable or distressing. Anyone’s hands on him other than his own was a strange feeling; but right here, right now, with Hux practically cradling him, he couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. 

Hux hadn’t been upset with him for running away - in fact, he seemed more upset with _himself_. He was more than willing to go slowly, and to go through the motions of finding out what Kylo was comfortable with. It was an enormous relief. 

“What else are you feeling, besides good?”

Kylo hummed, adjusting his shoulders and tipping his head back to bite at Hux’s ear. “Comfortable. Like it’s not even you touching me.”

“Who do you feel like is touching you?”

“Me. Feels like when I touch myself.”

“Open your eyes.” Kylo did so, looking up at Hux with glassy eyes. “Look at your cock. Are you touching yourself?”

“No-”

“Does it still feel good?”

Kylo watched as Hux pumped him, his own hands tightening their grips on the sheets and on the back of Hux’s neck. His heart was racing and sweat had broken out in a thin sheet all over his body. 

He started to nod but caught himself. “Yes, it...it feels good.”

“So I should keep going?” Hux leaned in, breath hot where it grazed Kylo’s ear. “Bring you to climax, have you writhe against me and spill onto your own belly? You want to make a mess of yourself?”

Hux’s pace on him had quickened, the twists up along his shaft growing more frequent and with more force. Kylo couldn’t help the moans that were pulled out of him, his back arching as he bucked his hips up into Hux’s hand.

“Yes, Hux, _fuck_ -”

Hux bit at Kylo’s ear, free hand smoothing over his chest before reaching up to cup at his face. He pulled Kylo into a kiss, grinning as Kylo immediately tried to push his tongue into his mouth. A few more strokes and a swipe over the head of his cock and he came, moan fading off into a whimper as he spilled over Hux’s fist around him and onto his stomach. 

Once he began to come down from the high of his orgasm Kylo went slack against Hux, panting up into the crook of his neck. Hux was talking to him, whispering praises in between peppering kisses on his forehead. A hand carded through his hair and he keened, a quiet, tired sound. 

They stayed like that for some time, Hux petting Kylo’s head and praising him. Finally Kylo moved, but only to flip himself over so he was lying across Hux, face still nuzzled in his shoulder and neck junction. He wrapped his arms around Hux and twisted their legs together, humming when the petting didn’t stop. 

“How do you feel now?” Hux shifted against the pillows, trying not to think of how the not quite dried cum was probably smeared all over his own belly. 

“Sleepy.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re still here. Are you?”

Kylo was quiet for several moments, his breath hot against Hux’s neck. “Yeah. You’re not upset that you didn’t get to, uh, finger me?”

“No.”

“Or blow me?”

“No. It doesn’t really matter what I want when I’m the one trying to pleasure you. Sure, I think I would have greatly enjoyed doing both of those things to you, but the point of this was to figure out what you greatly enjoy.”

Kylo smoothed one hand over Hux’s chest, tracing the indent of his clavicle. “So next time...if I still don’t like being blown or I don’t like being fingered….”

“Then we won’t do either.”

“You’re not going to get bored just giving me handjobs?”

“I don’t think it’s possible for me to become bored with you, Kylo. We could be together for the rest of our lives and never go beyond kissing and handjobs and I would never grow bored.”

Kylo was trying not to smile, but it was a lost cause. “Really? You don’t think I’m...broken, or something?”

Hux took Kylo’s chin in his hand and tipped his face up. “Absolutely not.” 

It didn’t take any prompting for Kylo to close the distance between them and press their lips together. He could feel his eyes and throat beginning to burn, but the feeling slowly faded as Hux stroked his hand along his back and the other through his hair. 

He felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy there was the happy ending~ 
> 
> so im considering making this a two part series,, the next chapter/part would be in the future when (or if) kylo becomes comfortable enough to try to do oral and/or anal with hux but.......part of me is kind of like i should leave it where it is? bc idk i kinda just like it as is. If people are interested i can def write a second part and it would be up to readers whether they want to read it at all u know? yeah
> 
> there u go yall, hope you enjoyed it! hmu @[ndkylo](http://ndkylo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr to talk about this or anything else!

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short thing to get my writing juices flowing again as i get into the swing of college,, i hope yall dont mind that its short
> 
> but yeah hit me up at ndkylo on tumblr! im lonely over there lmao


End file.
